Fake Town Baby
Fake Town Baby by UNISON SQUARE GARDEN is the second opening theme of the anime Kekkai Sensen. Description The song debuted in the 14th episode along with the normal animation sequence. The song along with the rest of the single was released on November 15th, 2017. Single Tracklist #Fake town baby # Little time stop #You are a good boy Lyrics English= I'm right, but it's truth certainly. Well then “awesome!” Welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? A moment's relief is just a nuisance right now. Hello me, hello you, “wait” won't buy us time! Fake town, Fake town Since when did I start thinking like this? I've lost track ... I'd finally got ready to win, but it's too bad! Things are too far away now. I've forgotten my percentage chance of finding happiness! Even if there were, we don't need 'em! Who owns this point on the map anyway? You decide when either that sweet or bitter! “I hate what I hate! There is no gods, but we don't need' em! If you spend all your time complaining, no one will give you the time of day. That's the rule of this city! Ah, just take your one Even the man-eating is clapping their hands. Now here's the thunderous applause you've been waiting for! I'm right, but it's truth certainly. Well then “awesome!” Welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? Hello me, Hello you, time to Rock 'n' Roll Fake town, Fake town, It's an everyday thing that we end up with nothing, But accepting it all is a type of nirvana. Having difficulties from start to finish helps keep things in order! It'll be time to start once you feel the sway. That common sense you have is pure rubbish! Even if there are, we don't need 'em! They're at a 45 degree angle to our expectations. So leave' em be. There's no use trying Accept the promise, start running, and proceed on! If that will make our wishes come true, In an egoism battlefront, being the first to arrive puts even fate in the palm of your hand! I love this city! Even love it! I love this city! Even so ... It's so incomplete and sloppy! Even though there's no real truth, I'll be ... Ahh, it seems I won't be giving up on this session I'm living any time soon. Even if there were, we don't need 'em! Who owns this point on the map anyway? You decide when that sweet or bitter! “I hate what I hate! So get lost! Shut it! ”You might get knocked out talking like that! Using nothing but foul language, you won't be be given the time of day! Gotta roll together Things are already in a crazy panic. If you might end up with regrets, then just ... just ... Ah, just take your one chance to call the rule of this city! Even the man-eating fiends are clapping their hands. Now here's the thunderous applause you've been waiting for! Now here are the perfect odds you've been waiting for! |-| Romaji= I'm right, but it's truth certainly. Well then “awesome!” Welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? Well then “awesome!” Welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? I'm right, but it's truth certainly. jou ni fusu nante toutei muda tsukanoma no and wa toumen jama Hello me, Hello you, “matta” wa kikanai Fake town, Fake town hora isu kara sou omotteita ka wakaranaku natteru sekkaku kateru junbi shiteta no ni zannen da na souzoushikute shiawase ni naru paasenteeji wasurechimatta yo amai ka nigai ka kimi ga kimero yo “kirai na mon wa kirai urusee damare” sore ja tabunu tou ni taikyunai gudaguda itru dake ja mi mikita kamisama wa inai iranai itemo iranai koko wa dare no genzaichi da? to nai kono call or drop ni noru dake akki rasetsu sae mo te o tataku saa kassai banrai, omatase I'm right, but it's truth certainly. Well then “awesome!” Welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? Hello me, Hello you, time to Rock 'n' Roll Fake town, Fake town mu ni kisu nante hora isu made naite bakka itemo hi kurechau kara zento tanan na gurai ga o atsurae da ne hajimaru zo yusaburaretara kimi ga motteru joushiki nanka garakuta nan da yo kamisama wa inai iranai itemo iranai kitai naname yonjuugo do houcchau douse ishiki shite mo muda nan da yo zentei kyouju shite hashire susume soume no kanacchau no naraba egoizu sensein icchaku nigekiri wig doko made ga hontou de doko kara ga soo na no ka tashikameru no mo baka rashii yo na aishiteru kono machi o aishiteru soredemo mi kansei de irasan shi irasan shie kegarete te hedo ga dete shinjitsu nante nai kuse nai qui club wa akiru kehai ga nai amai ka nigai ka wa kimi ga kimero yo “kirai na mon wa kirai urusee damare” sore ja tabun buttosa sarechau ze kugen zougon iteru dai emi aga rata no yahoo aa mata to nai kono call or drop ni noru dake mou kyoutendouchi baka sawagi koukai deu justa aa mata to nai kono call or drop ni noru saa shousan banzen, omatase |-| Kanji= I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? I'm right, but it's truth certainly. Well then "awesome!" welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? I'm right, but it's truth certainly. Well then "awesome!" welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? 情に伏すなんて到底無駄 束の間の安堵は当面邪魔 Hello me, Hello you, 「待った」は効かない Fake town, Fake town ほら いつからそう思っていたか わからなくなってる せっかく勝てる準備してたのに 残念だな 騒々しくて 幸せになるパーセンテージ 忘れちまったよ 神様はいない 要らない いても 要らない ここは誰の現在地だ？ 甘いか苦いかは君が決めろよ 「嫌いなもんは嫌い うるせえ 黙れ」それじゃ 多分とうに立ち行かない ぐだぐだ言ってるだけじゃ見向きされないのが この街のルール ああ またとない このcall or dropに乗るだけ 悪鬼羅刹さえも手を叩く さあ喝采万来、お待たせ I'm sane, but it's trick or treat? I'm right, but it's truth certainly. Well then "awesome!" welcome to tragedy. Fake town, Fake town, baby? 無に帰すなんて日常茶飯 万物を承諾、さながら羅漢 Hello me, Hello you, time to Rock 'n' Roll Fake town, Fake town ほら いつまで泣いてばっかいても 日が暮れちゃうから 前途多難なくらいがおあつらえだね 始まるぞ 揺さぶられたら 君が持ってる常識なんか ガラクタなんだよ 神様はいない 要らない いても 要らない 期待斜め４５度 放っちゃう どうせ意識しても無駄なんだよ 前提享受して 走れ 進め それでもしも叶っちゃうのならば エゴイズム戦線 一着逃げ切り 運命だって所詮は君の手中さ どこまでが本当で どこからが嘘なのか 確かめるのもバカらしいよな 愛してる この街を 愛してる それでも 未完成で ずさんで いらいらして 穢れてて反吐が出て 真実なんてないくせに I'll be ああ 生きるsession もう当分は 飽きる気配がない 神様はいない 要らない いても 要らない ここは誰の現在地だ？ 甘いか苦いかは君が決めろよ 「嫌いなもんは嫌い うるせえ 黙れ」それじゃ 多分ぶっ飛ばされちゃうぜ 苦言雑言言ってるだけじゃ 見向きさえされないから 生命session 全部巻き込んで楽しむのが この街のルール ああ またとない このcall or dropに乗るだけ もう鶯天動地 バカ騒ぎ 後悔するぐらいで just just ああ またとない このcall or dropに乗るだけ 悪鬼羅刹さえも手を叩く さあ喝采万来、お待たせ さあ勝算万全、お待たせ Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtN1SegIcMo Navigation Category:Music